clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Club Penguin Fan Universe
Talk:Club Penguin Fanon Wiki =''1-3 Scale Is Set as QA Parameter= ''Shifted to: Forum:1-3 Scale Create an article Could Mariothemovie put a create-an-arcticle on the Main Page? --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 11:46, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I think it is already there. Have a glorious day, was here!!]]Jesus Loves '''You' so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 16:58, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Landed The kid is here....the queen of Sponges.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 03:58, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Imagination is more important than knowledge Just so you're aware, "Imagination is more important than knowledge" is also the motto of Star Wars Fanon. However, you can still use it if you wish. --'Michaeldsuarez' (Talk) ( )' 17:19, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Signature test? Spy Guy Pers 05:31, 29 December 2008 (UTC)My siggy. It will get better over time. 'Spy Guy Pers''' ([[User talk:Spy Guy Pers|'TALK TO THE ACTOR! :-D Happy New Year! 2009']]) Webmasterless? WE'RE WEBMASTERLESS!!!!!!!!! Does that make me the webmaster again? -MTM No we're not. We have a Co-Webmaster and a Honorery Co-Webmaster.-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 22:07, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Either way, I'm still co-webmaster. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :And I'm still "temporary webmaster"! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) And I'm still a randomer!-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 22:14, 6 January 2009 (UTC) What?-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 22:15, 6 January 2009 (UTC) What? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:16, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Mod site found!!! I found the Mod site!-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 17:36, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Featured Article of the Week We should have a FAOTW, like the CPW has. I'll even import and modify the template. Whaddaya guys think? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:08, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Good idea, but, can we make the articles we choose all round? Because at the CPW they just pick HQAs and we sometimes have better LQAs than HQAs. -Metalmanager I think we should get users to say which articles are thier favorite. Then we can vote. That way we really pick the articles that everyone likes rather than just the HQAs. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Can we both be judges? Because I've never been a judge (even though I already asked and Spongebobrocks09 somehow got it) and I'm good at judging. -Metalmanager No, all the users will vote. THat way it's fair. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:32, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. -Metalmanager HELP! I'm blocked as my IP address at my house, and I am at Grandma's house editing! This is Sk8rbluscat!! -- 01:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) MY IP IS CHANGED! I AM AT HOME EDITING! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 00:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) How much is that Vandal Patrol Screen in the Browser? I was wondering.... could we possibly get the CPW's VandalWatch Patrol thingamabob for our own wiki? It could be quite useful. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:33, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Did anyone see this? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:20, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I'll pay for it once I learn how much it actually costs.. (Talk to me!) Doesn't cost a thing... it's just a bunch of formatting once you actually see it. I was merely wanting to see whether anyone who edits on the CPW (like TS and DP) agreed with me. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:33, 12 February 2009 (UTC) My bad, the title gave me ideas lol. (Talk to me!) Wow.. Almost all the b-cats are gone or leaving right now..TS, Explorer, Fluffy, and me! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 21:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Octal 106162145144040164150141156153163040171157165054040124165162164154145163150162157157155056 --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 23:12, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, this wiki has gone out of control but people 're in of it! Triskelle3: Be nicer with signatures. Explorer###: I was the webmaster, people are saying u r the creator of the wiki when YOU know I did. Mariothemovie Mariothemovie:Have a sense of humour. It was a joke. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 20:49, 23 March 2009 (UTC) MTM, you may have created the wiki, but you barely had 3 edits a month! How can you be a webmaster when you hardly contribute at all? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 'View this template 19:24, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Annoucements I think it's time to remove the announcements. It's so big, not even my 1600x1200 screen can display it all! -- 16:34, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Sig Test --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle, Reporting for duty!']] Hmm... I am very sorry, but what exactly is the Club Penguin Fanon wiki? You offer no information on "About this wiki" apart from telling us the obvious ways of getting blocked. Please offer more information, and I will be happy to join. Thanks, 14:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) It says right above the section that you can make anything fictional about Club Penguin. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC) TS deleted it because some people hated it. --Zapwire (talk) 15:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, you can make anything fictional in this Wiki's fictional world, which is odd.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 14:29, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Albert Einstein Quote Inclusion Disagreement I think that the quote, "Imagination is more important than knowledge," insults the Club Penguin Wiki. It does this by saying that imagination, which this wiki is all about, is more important than knowledge, which the Club Penguin Wiki is all about! --Unknown IP Address Trust me, thats not wat its supposed to mean. Its just sayin what we do here is just as important. Don't forget to sign your comments.-- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 20:22, 6 May 2009 (UTC) It was never intended to insult the CPW. In fact, the the quote isn't even insulting the CPW at all! It's just saying that imagination is more important than knowledge, which, if the quote is even true at all, means that what we do here (imagining) is more important than the work the CPW does (knowing). The quote may not even be exactly true, and it never states how much more important imagination is than knowledge (it could be just a trifle more important, you know)! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC) This is ridiculous. Does the CPW take any offense to this quote? NO! Is this quote even true? MAYBE NOT! Do I like waffles? YES! You are taking a simple matter and overreacting to it, Mr. IP. No one form the CPW takes offense to the quote, and the quote is just symbolic and might not even be true! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:11, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Why are you aiming your comment at Sheepman? He was replying to some other user or an IP that wrote that! Sheepman said "Trust me, thats not wat its supposed to mean. Its just sayin what we do here is just as important. Don't forget to sign your comments.". The other guy didn't sign his comment. And if you assumed it was Sheepman, then just read all of his comments. He answered his own question in that case! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:04, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ....ugh. I'm sorry, Sheepman, I thought that was you! I apologize; it was an accident. (There I go again, assuming too much and not bothering to check the history log!) I'll change my comments as of hitting the save button. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:25, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ---- ::I 100% agree with keeping this quote! This Wiki is superior to the CPW! WAY superior! I wouldn't say all imagination is greater, but in this case, keep it. In comparison to this database, the CPW stinks. Three Crisies, prodominatly userpage edits, it's boring (to the extent of leaving for something better), etc. I can say that, I'm the site leader. If I didn't vow to protect and work for that website, I would have quit months ago. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 10:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ditto with TurtleShroom. Want a contrast chart? * CPW ** Three Crises *** All of them severely damaged the wiki ** Approx. 500 articles *** All articles are limited to real world facts ** A whole lotta users ** Arguments are common *** Arguments like these can start Crises ** 50% of total edits are on the user pages *** User pages are overcorwded with those ubiquitous userboxes * CPFW ** Two Crises *** Both were resolved and did not do severe damage to the wiki ** Approx. 1,500 articles -- three times the amount of articles on the CPW *** Articles are not limited by the real world; they can be about anything in Antarctica that does not violate the Wiki Policies ** Less, but happier, users ** Arguments are less common; if there are any, they usually fizzle out ** Most edits are to the mainspace, templates, and important community projects *** Userboxes hardly exist and are not so common or popular on the wiki In addition, the CPFW: * Does not have any sort of court for someone to abuse * Takes feedback from users * Has a role-play feature that is only available to fanon wikis * Is strict with vandals and problem users Note: The above contrast chart was created from facts that I'' have observed and believe. They may not be fully accurate. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 13:03, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I was actually the one who put that quote on the main page... Don't get mad at me, I thought this was right and and I never thought of the fact that this might anger some handful of users. --'''Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!) 22:42, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Protected Talk Pages Why is EVERY single talk page on this wiki protected? Please tell me why. I cannot talk to the Webmaster of this Wiki right at this moment because it is PROTECTED!!!!! I create a new account and I cannot ask for help on this Wiki! How RUDE! --[[User:MetalBluscat|MetalBluscat Talk]] 11:03, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Is there something wrong with your sig?.... oh, nevermind. For one thing, none of the talk pages here are protected at the moment. Are you blocked, or are you referring to the overall protection of the entire site that happened a few days ago as a measure to prevent Walruses? And there are no webmasters here. Ask a bureaucrat or sysop. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 13:46, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Eithern the database is blocked or you ahevn't confirmed your email. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 13:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, there is something wrong... I remember ALL my Wiki code and it is not letting me create a signature. It says the Tags are wrong. The "sup" tag things. I cannot get my signature working at this minute. --User:MetalBluscat 23:57, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Make sure you end all tags and other things, and make sure you typed it right. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 10:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia help I was just wondering if I could create my own Antibody. Yes, I know it's a silly question but you don't just get added onto those group links at the bottom (those things like Darktan's army and such) . Please answer on my talk page. Thank you. --Chub777 12:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I'm rather suprised While I was checking some articles on the wiki, I was rather surprised to see no articles about the penguin band. Perhaps we could give them more of a backstory, perhaps how the band was formed? Also, if you check the offical club penguin wiki part gallery and check winter lua picture, Petey K is completely absent, and a light blue penguin is there performing with who appears to be G Billy and Stompin' Bob. We could cover that too. --Tidalwave11 11:39, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Lonely Characters There are lots of these lonely characters, and not all of them are kinda "well-written" , so please do not put stubs in this section. And these characters, which are more heard of may be deleted. These are my suggestions. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 19:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC)